Map Makers1: Secrets and Fun
by Mr.SexyEyebrows
Summary: James and Sirius have some fun with Evans. Mooney gets a girlfriend against his will? and as always, Wormtail is pitiful. Chapter2 up!
1. 1

The Extended Adventures of the Makers of The Map

By Ali Johnson

Chapter 1. It Started With A Prank

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were lounging around lazily.

"I'm bored!" James stated.

"We'd noticed, you stopped playing with the snitch." Sirius said.

"You all could study." Remus suggested without conviction.

"Moony, are you out of your mind?! Why would we want to do a stupid thing like that?" Sirius spat at Remus

"It was just a suggestion," Remus said opening a random book he pulled out of James' book bag.

"Oh, wait, Moony, you don't want to," James began, seeing the book that Remus had picked up, but it was too late.

"What is this Prongs?!" Remus cried shutting the book hurriedly with a snap.

"Uh, it's a book I bought over the summer..." James explained.

"What's with you Moony, I've never seen you shut a book so fast?" Peter asked picking up the book and opening it.

"No, don't!" Remus said.

"Oh!" said Peter loudly dropping the book onto the floor. Remus scrambled, picking it up and thrusting it into James' arms. This was when he realized the whole common room was looking at them.

"What's going on, Moony, Prongs, Wormtail?" Sirius asked nonchalantly picking up the book. He opened it and read a page. "Holy," He said, "James, where did you get this and where can I get one?"  
  
"I wrote it," James confessed.

"You wrote a sexually explicit story?" asked Remus in a hushed voice.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone but me." James said.

"Is it about," Sirius began. Just then a group of girls walked by, including the lovely Lily Evans.

"Uh-huh," James said staring hungrily after her. She glared over her shoulder at him and went into the girls dormitories.

"She is almost perfect." Sirius said.

"What do you mean 'almost'?" asked James roughly.

"Well, I'd give her more cleavage," Sirius confessed.

"That's not her fault, in fact it's fixable with a simple spell." James said.

"How about, you distract her and I'll do the spell." Sirius suggested.

"I can not believe you two are thinking about doing this!" Remus stated.

"Shhh!" Peter said anxiously, "This is getting good!"

"You see, you're being a bad example for the child!" Remus said laughing.

"I am not a child!" Peter protested.

"You're right, but you're not a man either!" Sirius said.

"There's boys, there's girls, and then there's Wormtail!" James laughed.

"Hey stop it!" Peter yelled blushing as the room heard what had been said, but anyone could clearly tell he was enjoying the attention.

"Here comes Evans." Sirius whispered.

"Right, you distract, I spell." James said, " Scratch that, visa versa!"

"Right!" Sirius said. They sauntered up to the girls and Lily Evans.

"Hey, Evans, a few words?" James asked as Sirius crept into the shadows.

"Fine," Lily replied. The other girls walked off and sat in their corner.

"So, do you remember last month when I asked you out?" James asked.

"Yes, and the answer is still no!" Lily replied preparing to walk off.

"No, no, no, you don't understand, I'm trying to apologize!" James said as he saw out of the corner of his eye, Sirius sneaking up behind the unsuspecting girl.

"Oh?" Lily asked. Sirius was casting the spell.

"Yes, I'm sorry." James said. Then Sirius ran from behind her and bumped her lightly.

"Prongs, you gotta see the new thing Moony has!" He said.

"Alright, well, I'll be seeing you Evans," James said. Lily walked away and sat with her friends. Sirius and James walked over to Remus and Peter. Remus was laughing quietly. And Peter was almost falling off his chair with laughter.

"Did you do it?" James asked.

"Well enough, but I thought for a moment she knew I was there." Sirius replied.

"Well, another pulled off successfully!" Peter said between breaths.

"Exactly my good friends, now, let us go find our good man Snivellus, he will make a good pick me up." James stated.

"I agree, let us to the banquet tonight, and find him when he walks out to the gardens. Then we'll have our fun, come back, sleep on it, and wake up in the morning to see Evans," Sirius planned out.

"I think it sounds excellent." Remus said.

"Well, Moony, you are more than I thought, I have never seen you take joy in one of our pranks. I think he wants to see Evans in the morning." Peter said.

"Oh, Wormtail, stop talking like an old person!" Sirius said.

"Ha!" James snorted loudly. Peter glared at them both, then looked at Remus.

"You're blushing, Moony, so it is true!" he accused. Remus just blushed more at this.

"Come," He said, "Let's go to dinner."  
  
End Chapter One

PS...Thank you to CoPaCaBaNa-mAgIc for pointing out that serious mistake.


	2. Fun with Mooney and Snape

The Extended Adventures of the Makers of the Map

By Alicia Johnson

Chapter 2. Severus Snape

They all went down to the banquet dinner and began to laugh as they planned out...well, plans for Snape.

" What do you think we should do with him?" James asked laughing

"I don't know, what should we do?" Sirius asked

" Well, we could die his clothes pink?" James suggested

" Or purple?" Remus suggested

" Remus, I don't understand what's come over you, suddenly, you're very active or interested in our lovely little pranks." Sirius laughed

"I still say that he wants to see Evans!" Peter cut in. Suddenly, Lily and one of her friends rushed by.

" Where do you think they're going?" Sirius asked as they ran out of the hall. Then he looked at Remus' face, "What's up, Mooney?"

"I think you went a little over board with that spell, Padfoot." Remus replied

" What makes you say that?" James asked

" They were bigger than her head!" Remus said. James and Sirius started to laugh.

"I wasn't really going for that look, Padfoot!" James laughed

" To be honest, neither was I, I think Mooney was right, I must have gone overboard!" Sirius chided

"I fail to see what is funny about all of this!" Remus said.

" Lets go find Snivellus, I need to have some fun now!" James said jumping up. He and Sirius ran off out of the hall leaving Remus and Peter to stare after them.

The two mischief-makers found Snape sitting outside reading a book.

" Hello, there, Snivellus, we were looking for you." Sirius said

" Yeah, we wanted you in on the latest fashion tips on robes." James added taking out his wand. Snape began to reach for his own, but Sirius disarmed him. James did a quick spell to turn Snape's robes orange.

" You know, now you're all prepped for Halloween!" Sirius said throwing him his wand as they ran off.

James looked at him, "We should have changed his hair to pink instead."

" You're right, you want to go back?" Sirius offered

" As much fun as it would be, I want to go tell Mooney and Wormtail." James declined. Sirius nodded in agreement and they ran up to the common room, only to find a strange girl sitting with Remus and Peter.

She had green hair and a Japanese school uniform on, her skin was a dark tan and she was sitting on a very red faced Remus's lap.

" Hey Mooney, you get laid?" James asked sitting next to Peter on a couch.

" No!" Remus replied harshly

" It's a really funny story!" Peter said,

Flashback to right after James and Sirius leave...

_Remus and Peter were sitting and eating when Dumbledore walked up_

"_Ah, Remus, just the person I wanted to see." He said. The girl looked around from behind him._

"_Yes, Headmaster?" Remus asked. Peter stared at the beautiful girl as Remus stood up to talk to Dumbledore._

"_This is Sarra, could you show her around and look after her for me, she's a friend of the family, and she'll be staying in your dorm." Dumbledore explained_

"_Um, sure." Remus accepted. Dumbledore left and Remus took a look at the girl. Then as he sat down, she sat down on his lap and kissed him..._

_**End Flashback...**_

Sirius and James laughed loud at Peter's story.

" Is it really true, Mooney?" James asked looking on in doubt at the girl who sat by his side.

" Yes..." Remus said blushing harder.

Sirius and James and Peter just laughed more as Sarra fell asleep.

" Aw, how sweet is she?!" James said

" And how weird is It that she has green hair?!" Sirius laughed.

" She's gonna stay in our dorm!" Peter said

" You found yourself an Evans, Mooney, I wish mine had come that way to me!" James said

" Her name is Sarra!" Mooney said protectively

" Whatever!"

AN: Ok, so I'm having fun, what's the big deal?!


End file.
